Letters to Clint
by peachringsandbananas
Summary: Bruce Banner is slowly losing his memory and Clint Barton is still nowhere to be seen. The rest of the team tells Bruce he just isn't allowed to be seen at the moment, but is that really the case? Warning- mentions of suicide. Hulkeye.


Dear Clint,

I've been informed I'm not allowed to see you. Not anytime soon, at least. I've also been told I took a fall. I can't remember it. Apparently I turned back too soon, and hit the ground… hard. They won't tell me where you were when it all happened. But it can't have been anywhere good. I hope you get better soon. I have something to tell you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Today they told me I should keep writing these letters. Tony started to cry- Tony. Of all people…- when I told him about the first one. After that Natasha told me I was losing my memory. Humans can't fall from that high and have no damage, I suppose. How are you feeling? I want to see your face. I still have something to tell you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

I can't remember my favorite color. I've decided it is purple. Tony say's that was yours. I'm sorry I can't fix you. Please be okay. I have a secret and I want to share it with you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Tony says I used to be the smartest person he knew. Besides himself. Has he always been this self-absorbed? I can't remember. I can't remember anything I ever learned. Not about science. Not about being a doctor. Nothing. Natasha says it has been weeks since I last wrote you. I can't remember any of it anyways. I need to see you. I asked Thor why I couldn't and he wouldn't answer me. They told me to be patient. I don't want to forget what I have to tell you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

I've forgotten what color your eyes are. It doesn't matter. The world is black and white without you here. I can't wait for the day I see those eyes again. Please come back.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

I sat with Tony today and he told me a story. He said you once saved me. After I had de-hulked you waited by me and fended off the bad guys. I want to repay you for that. Come home.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Natasha has been keeping track of time for me. It has been one month since I last wrote. I'm sorry. It is hard to keep track of time when you can't remember even losing track of it. I want to lose track of time with you. Come see me. I want to tell you something.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Why do bananas make me cry? I asked Tony and he laughed with the strangest sadness in his eyes and told me it was your fault. Will you tell me that story when you come back?

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Life is dull. I want you back with me. You make life bright. You remind me of the sun. If you are the sun, then I am the moon. While you are always there, I am always here, and we can never be together. It's a tragedy. I want to be with you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

What was that weapon you always used? Why can't I remember? What were we? That is the question that has bothered me the most. Were we teammates? Friends? I want to tell you what I think. Please come home so I can.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Tony told me I am dying. It has been one year since I last saw you. I guess someone can only last so long with their purpose in life taken away. Will you come back? I need to see your face one last time.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Today Tony showed me our wedding pictures. I don't remember it. Tony said it was a week before this all. Did you love me? Did I ever tell you I loved you? Come back so I can.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Everything hurts. I can't move so I am having Tony write this. His tears are getting all over the page. I wonder why. I think he is afraid I will leave any minute. I'm going to hold on until you are back.

He started crying even harder.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Today Loki came to talk to me. He said he was sorry and then he left. I don't know what he is sorrier about. Me dying, or me being unable to see you.

I know which one I am.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Breathing is getting harder without you here. I can barely think. Please come. I need you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Holding on is getting harder. I need your hand in mine as I die. Please.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

I can't remember what you look like. I can still remember the feeling of your hands. They were always so rough. You made them feel gentle.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

What was our first kiss like? Will you come make me feel it again?

Bruce

Dear Clint,

No one has come to see me today. It is too quiet. I miss you. I still have something to tell you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Do you want to know the secret? I love you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Today Tony told me it is my last week. I can't remember anything about you. Only the feeling of your hands. I am going to miss those hands. Will you miss mine when I am gone?

Bruce

Dear Clint,

I've discovered my hands are too soft. Will you love me anyways?

Bruce

Dear Clint,

You are just a name to me now. It is still the sweetest name I have ever heard. Thank you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Today Tony told me the reason you got hurt is because I was trying to catch you and failed. I'm sorry. I love you. Come home.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Steve said the wedding picture was a lie. I wish it was real. We were only friends. I wish we weren't. I still miss you. Come back so I can tell you how I really feel.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

I have cried all day and night knowing you will never love me. I asked Steve to draw me a picture of you. You are beautiful. Please come see me so I can tell you that.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

Today Tony told me you have been dead ever since that day I failed to save you. I can't wait to see you. I love you. I'm sorry.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

I am not dying. I want to be. Tony found a cure. I don't want to live a life without you.

Bruce

Dear Clint,

I stole one of your old arrows. I'm sorry. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you, Clint Barton.

Bruce


End file.
